seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Number Crunchers
:Miss Marla: Before we finish for the day, I have an announcement. :Tubarina: whispering It’s gotta be about the mathematics challenge. :Miss Marla: It’s about the mathematics challenge. We need a team of three to represent our class. :Tubarina: Oh, it’s gotta be us three. :Miss Marla: Our team will be Polvina, Ester... :Tubarina: And me. :Miss Marla: …and Marcello. :Tubarina: Marcello? Oh, that’s gotta be a joke. :bell rings :Miss Marla: Have a good evening and see you all tomorrow. :chattering :Tubarina: Miss Marla, Marcello? For the team? That can’t be right. :Miss Marla: It is right, Tubarina. Marcello is the third best at mathematics in the class. :Tubarina: And me? :Miss Marla: You’re fourth. And if you want to be part of the team, you can be a substitute. :Tubarina: Substitute? :Miss Marla: If someone gets sick, you can take their place. I think that would be a perfect solution, don’t you? leaves :Tubarina: No, I don’t think it. :Polvina: We should work through some questions we might get for the challenge. :Ester: That way we’ll be ready for anything. :Marcello: Yeah, you should do it with us, Tubarina, in case one of us does get sick. :Tubarina: Here it comes. :Marcello: I know you’re only on the B team, but you can learn how we do it in the big league. laughing :Tubarina: sarcastically You’re so amusing, cousin. :Marcello: You know I’m joking. Hey, you’re as good as any of us. Almost, because you’re… only warming the bench. leaves :Ester: Don’t listen to him. :Polvina: It’s only Marcello being Marcello. :Tubarina: I know that. Does it look like I care what Marcello says? :Tubarina: Oh, that Marcello! I can’t let him get away with saying those things. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, I have a plan, Gummy. Starting from tomorrow morning. sinisterly :Gummy: “Uh-oh…” :Tubarina: What? What was wrong with my laugh? It was just a laugh, Gummy. :Tubarina: What’s the value of 268 plus 6,179? :Marcello: What? :Tubarina: Minus 168 minus 6,079. :Marcello: stuttering :Tubarina: Not quick enough, that’s easy. Okay, you’re asleep, but you should be able to do one in your sleep. :Marcello: What are you doing? :Tubarina: All prime numbers from 1 to 100. Name them, now! :Marcello: Um, 1-- :Tubarina: Too slow! You lose! :Polvina: What are some of the questions we could get during the challenge? :Tubarina: Oh, there’ll be easy things like, how many multiples of five are less than 44? Oh, you’d know that, right, Marcello? :Marcello: yawning Sorry? :Tubarina: Did I say easy? Oh, hmm, not so easy for some! :Ester: We should be ready for those tricky questions. :Tubarina: You mean, like, gasp Freida sees four fish every five minutes. Freddy sees five fish every four minutes. How many fish do Freida and Freddy see in 40 minutes, Marcello? :Marcello: Uh, S-Start again. :Tubarina: Too slow! The challenge has moved on and you’re still stuck on that question. :Polvina: We’ll have more time than that. :Tubarina: It’s not just about giving answers, it’s giving them quickly. It’s gotta be snap, snap, zing! Three times a quarter of four times a third of 12. :Marcello: Uh... :Tubarina: Three times a quarter of four times a third of 12! :Marcello: Hmm. :Tubarina: fast Three times a quarter of four times a third of 12! :Marcello: Uh, hmm, uh, 12, 12! :Tubarina: Correct, but too late! You’ve lost. We’ve lost, all thanks to you, Marcello. :Marcello: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose it. :Polvina: You haven’t lost anything. :Ester: This is only practice. :Tubarina: Practice for losing. :Ester: Take it easy, Tubarina. :Polvina: The challenge is goning be hard enough. :Tubarina: I’m doing you a favour. :Ester: What favour? :Tubarina: I’m exposing the weak link in the team. :Polvina: Oh, Marcello is going to be alright. :Tubarina: Alright? You need better than alright. Okay and so-so won’t be enough! :Ester: Miss Marla was right, Tubarina. Marcello is better than you at mathematics. :Tubarina: What about when the pressure’s on? Time’s ticking away, you need the answer now? He’s not going to do it. :Polvina: And you could do it? :Tubarina: To say I could would mean having a big head, but yes I could. :pops up in the kitchen :Marcello: gasps :Tubarina: Three and four are to 12 as four and five are to what? hides :Marcello: Will you stop doing that? :appears again :Marcello: yelps :Tubarina: Divide a clock into three parts with two lines so that the sum of the numbers in the three parts are equal. hides :Marcello: I said stop it, please! :appears again :Marcello: yelps :Tubarina: How many different ways can three turtles be arranged? hides :Marcello: Stop it! :Tubarina: appears You lose! You let Polvina and Ester down. Proud of yourself, Marcello? hides :pause :Marcello: sobbing Where’s my food? :passes him, eating :Marcello: groan :Marcello: and brushing teeth :Tubarina: appears If the red toothbrush is older than the blue, blue is older than the green and green is younger than the red, which is the oldest? hides :Marcello: groan :Marcello: on bed, then Hmm? checks Good, no Tubarina. light off :shines torch light :Marcello: yelp :Tubarina: A one metre long water snake moving at one metre per second slithers through a tunnel five metres long. How long does it take him to get out? :Marcello: Stop it, no more! :Tubarina: You’re not ready! You’re not good enough for the big league. :Marcello: You’re right, whatever you say. I-I-I don’t wanna do it. :Tubarina: Are ya sick? :Marcello: sighs Very. to groan I’m too sick for the challenge. laugh :Tubarina: You can’t go through with it? Oh, well that means I take your place. :Marcello: I-I-I’m out, you’re in. Can I get some sleep now? :Tubarina: Certainly. Good night Marcello. Oh, the answer was six seconds, by the way. off torch :Polvina: Marcello is sick? :Ester: He was fine yesterday. :Tubarina: It’s only right that I’m in the team. It’s where I should have been in the first place. :Polvina: Now you’re on the team, we really should practice. :Ester: What things will we get questions on? :Polvina: on blackboard We’ll get the usual multiplication questions. :Ester: And fractions. :Tubarina: I can handle those. :Polvina: There are always time questions. :Ester: And missing number questions. :Tubarina: No problems there. :Polvina: And don’t forget that we’ll get geometry questions. :Ester: Those questions about shapes. :Tubarina: Shapes? :Polvina: Well, you know, questions like, which of these shapes will not tesselate in three dimensions? :Tubarina: Uh, they won’t ask questions like that, will they? :Ester: There was a question like that last year. :Polvina: Three questions like that. :Ester: And then there’ll be the trick questions. :Tubarina: Trick questions? :Polvina: Yeah. What do you get if you multiply all the numbers from 100 to zero? :Tubarina: Oh, oh, I can do that. 100 times 99... :Polvina: Tubarina, it’s zero. :Tubarina: Zero? :Ester: Any number multiplied by zero is zero. :Polvina: That’s the trick. :Tubarina: laugh I knew that. :Tubarina: I have to do some quick study, Gummy. I didn’t know that the mathematics challenge covered so much. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know, Gummy. They wouldn’t call it a challenge if it weren’t challenging. Thank you. :Marcello: laughing I knew it. She’s the one who isn’t ready. :Ester: Marcello. :Marcello: H-Hi. :Polvina: Aren’t you supposed to be sick? :Marcello: I am. coughing Very sick. coughing :Ester: Tubarina isn’t prepared for the challenge. :Polvina: And you know you’re better than her at math. :Ester: So stop the act and let her off the hook. :Polvina: And help us. :Marcello: coughing This is no act. groaning :Ester: It’s not working, Marcello. :Marcello: I’m sick and she got what she wanted. :Polvina: She doesn’t want total embarrassment. :Marcello: You think that’s what she’ll get? Total embarrassment? then realises Oh. and coughing, while also laughing a bit :Tubarina: That’s it Gummy. These are all the books I need. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Of course I can get through them in time. :Ester: Can you, Tubarina? :Polvina: There’s so little time left. :Tubarina: It’s going to be a tough week, but I know I can do it. :Ester: A week? :Polvina: You don’t have a week. :Ester: The challenge is tomorrow. :Tubarina: Tomorrow? :Polvina: We can help you Tubarina. We just need a plan. :Tubarina: out, screaming :Ester: What kind of plan works for mad panic? :Tubarina: gasping W-W-Where do I start? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I told you that I can do it. I-I’ll stay up all night if I have to. up book I-I’ll start here. asleep, snoring :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: door, looks in then laughs Total embarrassment! She deserves it. :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Why would I do that? You know what she did to me. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Okay, I shouldn’t have said those things about her being in the B team. :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: She’s getting what she wanted. Let her have it. door silently Good night, Gummy. door :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: door You thought I was nicer than that? :Gummy: “Uh-huh.” :Marcello: voice Well, I’m not nice. I’m mean. door :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: door You don’t think I can be that mean? Watch me! door :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Go away! door, then sighs :Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: We have to get going to the challenge. :Ester: Hurry up! :Polvina: Tubarina? You look awful. :Tubarina: tired Uh, I’m not feeling so good. :Ester: You worried yourself sick. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I’ll be okay. I can do the challenge. :Polvina: You can’t go to the challenge like this. :Ester: And you’re our only substitute. :Polvina: Oh, we’ll have to forfeit. :Tubarina: No! I can go! :Marcello: Even better, I’ll go! :Ester: Aren’t you sick too, Marcello? :Marcello: Now I feel great. What can I say? It’s a miracle. :Polvina: Is it alright with you if Marcello is back on the team? :Tubarina: Oh, I can’t think of anything better. :Ester: Then let’s go. We can’t be late. leave :Tubarina: not tired Good luck! to Marcello Thank you, Marcello. :Marcello: What for? :Tubarina: You know what for. :Marcello: I-I’m just substituting a substitute. :Tubarina: Whatever you think, it’s really nice of you to do this. :Marcello: Please. I had enough of that last night. I’ll see you later. leaves :Tubarina: Good luck! Huh? What did he mean he had enough of it last night? What? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: doors So much for the mathematics challenge. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: You’ve got a question for me? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: What’s one sick girl, a nap, and a bed equal too? Um… gasp Me. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Thanks Gummy! At least I got that one right.